comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Land of Fire Ministry of the Shinobi (Earth-2165)
The Ministry of the Shinoni (M.o.S.) is the main governing body of the shinobi community in the Land of Fire, intent on providing peace and preservation of bender law. The Ministry is headquartered in Konohagakure. It is headed by the Minister for the Shinobi, which, as of 236 AG, is Sakura Haruno. The Ministry of Bending was formed in 98 AG as a successor to the Kage Council, and is responsible for enforcing several laws, such as rules against the use of bending arts by underage benders in no combat situation and against scroll use by nonbenders. History The Ministry of Bending was founded in 98 AG as a successor to the earlier Kage Council. Then-head of Onmitsukidō Ishikawa became the first Minister for the Shinobi, from 98 AG to 109 AG. He was tasked with the arduous work of policing a frightened community after the end of the First Great Shinobi War ; he left his greatest legacy - the creation of Gotei 13. The most likely next person to become Minister by the point was Raiko Ikkanzaka, then Head of Gotei 13, who had earned prestige and popularity for his purge of Shinigami following Orochimaru's departure from the Akatsuki, including arresting his own daughter, Kuvira Ikkanzaka, for participating in the Izanami torture of Shikaku and Yoshino Nara. He soon fell out of faver after people suspected that the actions of his son and eventual death in Nadeshiko were duo to his neglegence of his son. Homura Mitokado was the Minister for the Shinobi during Orochimaru's return to Konohogakure to Pain's attack on the village in 226 AG. He became Minister in 199 AG and stayed on the role until his resignation on July 2nd, 226 AG. During the early years of his administration, he requested the help of powerful shinobi such as the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, but he grew suspicious of the latter, believing he wanted to replace him. In summer 215 AG, Homura and his aide, Koharu Utatane, went to Seireitei Shinobi Academy of Bending Arts to send Zennosuke Kurumadani to Nadeshiko for suspicion of opening the Chamber of Secrets, something of which he had been accused fifty years earlier. Zennosuke was freed in June after Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Asami Satō. In summer of 216 AG, convicted mass-murderer Jiraya Ōtsutsuki escaped from Nadeshiko, which led the Ministry to start a crazed manhunt. Later the same year, Might Guy captured Jiraya and returned him to Homura's custody, but Naruto and Asami had discovered earlier that Jiraya was not the real culprit behind the horrific crimes he was accused of. The duo helped him escape by using the Time Turner Technique and later proving his innocence before the Ministry. The Chūnin Exams in 217 AG concluded with the death of Fū Yamanaka and the return of Orochimaru on June 24th. Homura refused to believe on their involvement and refused Naruto's accounts on the events, leading the Third Hokage to form the Shinōreijutsuin to counter him, but it ultimately led to Sarutobi's death during the Konoha Crush in a failed effort to quell Orochimaru. Despite Hiruzen's death, Homura still refused to acknowledge Orochimaru's return even after Tsunade reached the Hokage's office. This, coped with the reemergence of the Akatsuki through Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki in Konoha on 218 AG and Homura's refusal to acknowledge their plans as well, placed the Land of Fire, and the shinobi community as a whole, in a huge disadvantage when dealing with the dark shinobi. After the Akatsuki's attack on Konohaakure and Sasuke's departure from it, the Ministry campaigned to discredit Tsunade, as Homura was twisted by fear, and refused to believe the dark forces of Orochimaru and the Akatsuki were rising. The trend of minimising threats damaged the Ministry to drum Naruto out of the shinobi community, prompting him and Jiraya to leave Konoha for the next four years. Category:Earth-2165 Category:Organizations of Earth-2165